Broken Angel
by SRWM
Summary: Bella has been abused since she was 12. she is a socail outcast, has no firneds. and she knows she can't get out. she is beaten at home and school. no one cares. she isn't pretty, shes fat, and hurting. and anyone help her? ExB Read please!
1. Chapter 1

Isabella sat at her computer desk typing away at her myspace blog. She was lucky that Charlie even let her have a computer , Charlie never let her have anything. She finally finished and read it out loud.

"Hello, I am Isabella swan. I am 17, and it sucks monkey butt. I have I horrible life, worse than Brittney . I have been abused by my father and any woman he brings home. I work three jobs every night, all week, from 5:00 to 3:00 am , just so I can have some money. I am a social outcast, even the Goths don't talk to me. I get beat up every day at home and school, by my dad at home, and by the stupid foot ball jocks at school. I sleep on the ground in the attic, no bed or blanket Charlie says that since I was born by a hooker I should sleep how a hooker sleeps . I only have 7 shirts, 2 bras, 9 pair of socks, 8 pairs of underwear , and 1 pair of shoes.

I don't get fed, because Charlie is always telling me that I have to lose weight . I have to give all of my money to my father, Charlie, so I can't even pay for food. Sometimes a really nice and sweet girl named Angela who I have no idea why, wants to be my friend will give me her side dishes of her lunch. We used to best friends but then in middle school when my mom ran out on my dad and me, I became a social outcast and she became popular. She is really nice but I can't have friends anymore, Charlie says hookers don't have friends. If I did then they might find out what goes on at home and then Charlie would kill me.

My mom left when I was 12, she went off with some guy I think. She didn't care enough to want me, no one wants me. And that's why I get abused everyday. I am not allowed to go to the hospital or doctors. Because if I did I would be abused even worse.

I play the guitar, piano , drums, and violin. I also sing and write my own songs, which are really good but I would never sing them in front of anyone. I give singing lessons to kids at my school for 30 an hour, not a lot of kids come though.

I live in the rainy town of Forks, Washington. I am tiny I weigh 90 pounds, and Charlie thinks I am fat. He says I should be 50 pounds, and if I'm not there soon its going to hurt a lot worse soon. So lately I have been trying to lose more weight, and not the right way but that's what Charlie has turned me to.

I have broken bones every day, and I have gotten used to them all of the time. Broken ribs, legs, arms, ankles, everything, if it can be broken Charlie has broken it. The only thing I really live for is to sing and play. When I turn eighteen I will be out of here and in the world singing my heart out.

I come home from school at 3:30 make Charlie dinner, go straight to work then to my next job then to the next. Then go home and hope Charlie has no one over, which hardly happens. I get home and get beaten so bad I can't get up, but to keep from getting more I have to. So I get up anyway and to my room/ attic. Then I get back up in 2 hours to be able to get to school.

I have never told anyone about what I go through every day because Charlie is the police Chief and all so who would ever believe me over him. I mean really, who would even think that the wonderful police chief would be a abuser?

Tomorrow is yet another day in my life. I cannot wait another day gone by, closer to my birthday, when I can leave for ever. " Bella signed off myspace and then walked over to her well sort of bed. And started to cry herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Beep, beep, beep."_

"Bella you better shut that thing up or I'll shut you and it up!" Charlie roared from down stairs. I quickly shut off the clock and raced to get ready. I only had about 3 minutes to be out of the house before Charlie would come up and decide I needed a good beating before school.

Today was not my lucky day. As I was walking down the stair Charlie came up behind me with out me noticing and said, "I think you need a beating this morning for not waking up on the first beep of the alarm clock."

Then pushed me down the rest of the stairs I hit most of my bruises from last night but nothing horrible. When I started to get up Charlie pushed me back down, he kicked me in the ribs so many times. Then he kicked my bad leg, the one he pretty much broke last week. He kicked me so many times in that same spot. I felt silent tears slide down my face. He kicked and kicked intill he finally decided it was time for me to get to school, and him to work.

He left then and I had to get up no matter the pain. I limped over to my bag and grabbed it then left. I now had to walk the 3 miles to school, just great. My pain started to catch up with me then, it hurt so bad. I started to cry as I walked I was going to be late to school. Then they would call Charlie and then I would get worse tonight. I cried and cried the whole way to school. If you have ever had a broken bone then you know about half of what I am feeling right now.

When I finally got to the school I knew I'd have to hide the limp and hide the pain. I had had years of practice so it really was not that hard. I walked into the main office to get a late slip.

I walked to the front desk and with my best everything is ok voice said "Mrs. Cope?"

I noticed her looking up so with my best please be nice to me voice I said "I'm sorry to bother you. But this morning I was on my way here some one drove in a puddle and got me all wet so I had to go back to my house and get clean clothes and now I'm late. So I need a pass." I was lying but that was something I had to do, with the way my life was.

She finished typing on her computer and then said "Sure dear. But you know we have to call your father, right?"

I started to cry silent tears and then with my best please don't voice I said "Please, please, make an exception! Mrs. Cope you just can't call my father!" I cried silently in my head hoping and praying that she wouldn't call.

Mrs. Cope reached for the phone and I almost wanted to dive for the phone , but then she pulled her hand back and said "Alright Bella, but this is the last time I will make and exception. Alright dear?"

I silently cried and again , and with actual happiness in my voice I said "Thank you, thank you, thank you! This will be the last time, I promise!" I knew that this wasn't going to be the last time , but with what went on at home I had to lie.

"Bella, could you do me a big favor? We have new students today and there guide is out sick. Could you show them around for me?" she asked. Great more students to make fun of me and beat me up, and say that I am not good for anything.

I looked at her and then with the best sure great voice I said " Sure Mrs. Cope I love to."

She got this big smile on her face and then said "Ok Bella, you wait outside of the office and I will tell them what they need to know. Ok?"

I nodded and limped out of there I sat down on the bench outside of the office. And put my head in my hands. God why do I have to live this life, what did I ever do to deserve this I thought to myself. I felt silent tears fall down my cheeks.

I had never understood what happened to change my father to what he is now. Before my mom left he was the best dad ever, but now he hates me. He acts like it is my fault mom left and it is. It is my fault, she didn't want me and he didn't want to give me up, so she left. No one could ever want me, or love me.

Some one cleared there throat, I slowly brought my head up, not wanting to be tormented for crying. I saw 5 beautiful faces looking at me, all looking very worried. I sniffed and wiped the tears from my face , and put on a happy face.

I looked at all of them with the best not still crying voice I said "Sorry about that. So umm… you're the new students right?" I tried really hard to not start crying again because of the pain I felt in my leg.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yep, I'm Alice, this is Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward. Who are you? Are you ok?" The one who looked like a pixe with spiky black hair had said this while , pointing everyone out.

"Yeah, I'm Isabella Swan, Bella for short, I'm fine." I said, sniffing, and noticing that their looks of worry still hadn't gone away.

Alice the pixe looking one looked over at the two guys and then said "Well if you say so. Would it be ok if we sat by you at lunch? I mean we have no one else to sit with." She asked, and then the tall model like one, Rosalie, shot her a glare.

I looked at Rosalie, and then towards Alice and with the most depressing voice I could dream up I said "Oh, well I really doubt you want to do that. Sitting, Talking, or hanging out with me is social suicide. I am a outcast and I don't do lunch. I spend my time in the music room." I said stiffly. I can't have friends , and all because of charlie.

"OH, well ok. Why are you an out cast?" she asked. I knew better than to answer that one, because even if I wanted to I couldn't tell the truth.

I looked over at Alice and then said "How about we just get to class?"

I started walking and then said "Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper you guys will be in building B. all of your classes are at the end of the hall same with your lockers. You might want to get going. Teachers here don't except lateness here. Edward, Alice you follow me."

The others went on there way, and I showed Edward and Alice there lockers and than there first period class. Then I went straight to mine I only had five minutes left, then we would go to second then lunch, my favorite time. I could work on my new song.

**Short one I know but I am really working on getting these chapters in the right places so if these are changed at all I am really sorry. I have about 5 chapters waiting to be proofed after I get my pther stories done. If you want them faster you might want to help me by 1. Rveiwing, I mean I don't want to do the hold I want this many revei but I hardly get any. And 2 Pm and ask to be a beta. If your good at speeling and such. Please. I will get new stuff out sooner. Thanks to gothicfairyangel on Fanlib. I think that's right, sorry if it isn't. I will change it on the next chapter if it is wrong. Love my fan's**

**Sophie-LA**


	4. Chapter 4

"Mrs. Swan! Why are you so late?" the teacher asked.

I raced towards my seat and as I sat down I said "Sorry, I had to show around the new students for Lauren."

The teacher looked down at his lesson plan and then said "Ok then you'll need to get the notes from someone." Ha like anyone in this class would give me notes, not even the nicest person in this class would give me notes.

The bell rang 5 minutes later and I want to my next class Spanish. I sat down and knew I was going to get beaten up right now.

Boy was I right. I felt someone grab me and drag me out of the class. I just went limp during all of the kicking and punching. And when they were done I got up and went back to class. Senora S didn't care I was late she just let me sit down, and do my work. Class flew by, as usual. Before I knew it I could go practice my new song.

I walked to the music room and got the piano ready. I sat down and I could already feel all of the tears sliding down my face. I started playing then piano and then I started singing :

"_She walks to school with a lunch she packed ,  
Nobody knows what she's holding back;  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace;  
oh_

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask;  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm,  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born;

Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.

Concrete Angel

Somebody cries in the middle of the night,  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights;  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,  
When morning comes it will be too late.

_Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved._

Concrete Angel

A statue stands in a shaded place,  
An angel girl with an upturned face;  
Her name is written on a polished rock,  
A broken heart that the world forgot.

Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.

Concrete Angel" 

I was crying so hard now. I just laid my head down and cried. Why? Why? Why? I cried for who knows how long before I got up and went to the bathroom to clean up. Little did I know the whole time a bunch of someones had been watching and listening to me. I had biology next oh joy lots of fun!

**Short again I know but the chapter that is like already written is… let me see… as of now 1,258 words and it isn't done yet. So they will be getting longer and the short ones will be given 2 a day, so can't wat, I kow you can't either so, ya I still need more betas. Love all my fan's,**

**Sophie-LA**


	5. Chapter 5

EPOV

God this sucks. Another new school, we've gone through high school so many times, then again that's what happens when you're a vampire. What was with that girl this morning? I had felt her pain through Jasper. She was in so much pain, but why? She was so beautiful what or who could cause an angel pain?

We were all going to go to the music room to talk to her at lunch, which was about 2 minutes away. I was going to figure out answers someway if I couldn't get them from her head. Why wasn't I able to read her mind? It was so weird , usually I could read anyone's mind.

The bell finally rang and I walked out ignoring everyone who was talking to me. I was meeting my family near the music room. So I just had to find it, because if I didn't Rosalie would kill me. When I saw my family I knew I had found the music room. I was about to go in when Emmett grabbed me and pulled me down. "Edward! Stop! Listen she is crying again. And look she is about to play something on the piano. So be quiet." He said.

And then I heard her sobbing. What could cause an angel this much pain? "Edward?" jasper asked me. He looked at me and I knew he knew. _Well it's about time. And you were saying love at first sight doesn't exist. Ha!_ He thought to me.

Then my angel started singing. _"She walks to school with a lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back;  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace;  
oh_

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask;  
Bearing the burdon of a secret storm,  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born;

Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.

Concrete Angel

Somebody cries in the middle of the night,  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights;  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,  
When morning comes it will be too late.  


_  
Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved._

Concrete Angel

A statue stands in a shaded place,  
An angel girl with an upturned face;  
Her name is written on a polished rock,  
A broken heart that the world forgot.

Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.

Concrete Angel"

Then she collapsed into sobs. I wanted to go in there and hold her but I held my self back. She kept sobbing for a while then got up and left the room through the other set of doors, still unaware of us. I wondered where she got that song, did she write that? Well I would find out soon but not soon enough. I sill had 4 classes left.

Ugh… now on to biology. Awesome! Not! I mean I love science, I would have to, to have 3 medical degrees, but after so many years it just gets boring.

**Short again. sry. Love my fans,**

**Sophie-la**


	6. Chapter 6

These girls would probably tell the other preps once they found out about me. Two more tears fell at the thought. I get enough at home but I have get it at school too. Maybe if one of these preps spent one day in my shoes they would stop but they just want to get daddies money and be set, they don't care. They never would care, about me or anyone else in my position.

The one that I remembered as Alice stopped me before I got to the sink. "Oh my God! Are you ok, Bella?"

Rosalie noticed me and then walked over and said "Why are you crying? What's up?" She seemed to really care, they both did and I was surprised, no one ever cared.

"I.. I… Im fine," I stuttered we all knew it wasn't true. But I gave them a light smile as if to tell them to get on with their lives, not to worry. They looked at me with worry and concern .

"Bella, if you're fine why are you crying?" Rosalie asked. They might care now, seeming like I could trust them, but then when the preps get to them, they would tell everyone my secret. So I couldn't trust them, no matter how much I wanted to.

"I can't tell you. Sorry." I said then ran out of the bathroom, well more like limped then run. I went to my next class biology with Mr. Banner. I sat in my seat and put my head down on my arms. I had about five minutes to sit and let some pain through.

I slowly let down the walls around most of my emotions, pain, love, trust, hope, anger. Suddenly all of my pain came back and it was too much. I hoped this time it might be enough to kill me or keep me under for as long as possible but I knew it wasn't enough. I slowly became less aware the last thing I heard was someone or someone's, calling my name. Then nothing, and everything went black.

**Short again. Please still hoping for another beta… Pm if you want to be one, if you want the stories out faster, sneak peaks, and getting to beta stories I may or may not put out, then PM me about being one of my beta's. love my fans,**

**Sophie-LA**


	7. Chapter 7

These girls would probably tell the other preps once they found out about me. Two more tears fell at the thought. I get enough at home but I have get it at school too. Maybe if one of these preps spent one day in my shoes they would stop but they just want to get daddies money and be set, they don't care. They never would care, about me or anyone else in my position.

The one that I remembered as Alice stopped me before I got to the sink. "Oh my God! Are you ok, Bella?"

Rosalie noticed me and then walked over and said "Why are you crying? What's up?" She seemed to really care, they both did and I was surprised, no one ever cared.

"I.. I… Im fine," I stuttered we all knew it wasn't true. But I gave them a light smile as if to tell them to get on with their lives, not to worry. They looked at me with worry and concern .

"Bella, if you're fine why are you crying?" Rosalie asked. They might care now, seeming like I could trust them, but then when the preps get to them, they would tell everyone my secret. So I couldn't trust them, no matter how much I wanted to.

"I can't tell you. Sorry." I said then ran out of the bathroom, well more like limped then run. I went to my next class biology with Mr. Banner. I sat in my seat and put my head down on my arms. I had about five minutes to sit and let some pain through.

I slowly let down the walls around most of my emotions, pain, love, trust, hope, anger. Suddenly all of my pain came back and it was too much. I hoped this time it might be enough to kill me or keep me under for as long as possible but I knew it wasn't enough. I slowly became less aware the last thing I heard was someone or someone's, calling my name. Then nothing, and everything went black.

**Short again. Please still hoping for another beta… Pm if you want to be one, if you want the stories out faster, sneak peaks, and getting to beta stories I may or may not put out, then PM me about being one of my beta's. love my fans,**

**Sophie-LA**


	8. Chapter 8

EPOV

My wonderful sisters well sisters kind of told us to go to lunch and they would meets us. They were going to try to talk to Bella, and get her to tell them what was wrong. That was a while ago. Lunch is almost over now about 10 mintues before we have to be in our next class. I was searching for either Bella, Rose or Alice, and I knew my brothers well kind of were too.

Jaspers mind was now off of all the blood lust and on how much pain Bella was in. He was explaining it in his mind. _ "Edward it was like 1,000 time the pain of the change. I don't know how she is even living, I would be in a hole, dying. She is a fighter and a tough cookie at that. Have you been able to pick up anything, from her mind?"_

I barely shook my head. Emmett didn't notice only jasper did. "_ Hmm…."_

Just then my sisters walked in they didn't bother to get lunch. They just came straight to us. Alice just showed me everything that happened, in her mind while rose told Emmett and Jasper.

_She walked in with tears on her face, her expression mostly of sadness and pain. Then she saw us and changed she became stiffer more protective and her eyes became hard, cold, and empty. She went to the sink but I stopped her before she could get anywhere. _

"_OH my god! Are you ok, Bella?" I asked. _

"_Why are you crying? What's up?" Rosalie asked next, and for once she actually seemed to care more about Bella then herself. _

"_I… I…. I'm fine," stuttered Bella. She seemed surprised for some reason. "Bella, if you're fine why are you crying?" Rosalie asked. _

"_I can't tell you. Sorry." She said then ran out of the bathroom, well more like limped than ran, but whatever." _

"I wonder why she ran? And why she was limping?" I wondered aloud.

Then i looked around to see the cafeteria empty except me and my family, which basically ment we had to run super fast to class. I looked at everyone and said "We need t o get to class we will talk later." Then we all got up and ran at human speed, no fun, to class.

When I walked in I found tons of people surrounding one desk and calling something. It took me a minute to find out what the were calling, Bella. I pushed my way through the crowd around her to see her slumped against the desk, passed out, and by the look of her face in pain.

"Someone call 911!" I yelled as I did all of the things I learned in medical school. "Tell them to have Dr. Carlisle Cullen ready for his son and a patient! Do it now!" I yelled at the people who were just standing watching, then finally someone started to dial 911.

Hang on Bella, Hang on. I thought over and, over again.

**Short again. Please still hoping for another beta… Pm if you want to be one, if you want the stories out faster, sneak peaks, and getting to beta stories I may or may not put out, then PM me about being one of my beta's. love my fans,**

**Sophie-LA**


	9. Chapter 9

EPOV

My wonderful sisters well sisters kind of told us to go to lunch and they would meets us. They were going to try to talk to Bella, and get her to tell them what was wrong. That was a while ago. Lunch is almost over now about 10 mintues before we have to be in our next class. I was searching for either Bella, Rose or Alice, and I knew my brothers well kind of were too.

Jaspers mind was now off of all the blood lust and on how much pain Bella was in. He was explaining it in his mind. _ "Edward it was like 1,000 time the pain of the change. I don't know how she is even living, I would be in a hole, dying. She is a fighter and a tough cookie at that. Have you been able to pick up anything, from her mind?"_

I barely shook my head. Emmett didn't notice only jasper did. "_ Hmm…."_

Just then my sisters walked in they didn't bother to get lunch. They just came straight to us. Alice just showed me everything that happened, in her mind while rose told Emmett and Jasper.

_She walked in with tears on her face, her expression mostly of sadness and pain. Then she saw us and changed she became stiffer more protective and her eyes became hard, cold, and empty. She went to the sink but I stopped her before she could get anywhere. _

"_OH my god! Are you ok, Bella?" I asked. _

"_Why are you crying? What's up?" Rosalie asked next, and for once she actually seemed to care more about Bella then herself. _

"_I… I…. I'm fine," stuttered Bella. She seemed surprised for some reason. "Bella, if you're fine why are you crying?" Rosalie asked. _

"_I can't tell you. Sorry." She said then ran out of the bathroom, well more like limped than ran, but whatever." _

"I wonder why she ran? And why she was limping?" I wondered aloud.

Then i looked around to see the cafeteria empty except me and my family, which basically ment we had to run super fast to class. I looked at everyone and said "We need t o get to class we will talk later." Then we all got up and ran at human speed, no fun, to class.

When I walked in I found tons of people surrounding one desk and calling something. It took me a minute to find out what the were calling, Bella. I pushed my way through the crowd around her to see her slumped against the desk, passed out, and by the look of her face in pain.

"Someone call 911!" I yelled as I did all of the things I learned in medical school. "Tell them to have Dr. Carlisle Cullen ready for his son and a patient! Do it now!" I yelled at the people who were just standing watching, then finally someone started to dial 911.

Hang on Bella, Hang on. I thought over and, over again.

**Short again. Please still hoping for another beta… Pm if you want to be one, if you want the stories out faster, sneak peaks, and getting to beta stories I may or may not put out, then PM me about being one of my beta's. love my fans,**

**Sophie-LA**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ?  
BPOV

I could hear tons of voices, I recognized Charlie's, fake care voice, a Doctor kind of voice, and a girl's voice. I knew I had to be in the hospital, and I tried to remember what had happened, but I didn't remember anything after talking to Alice and Rosalie in the bathroom. Then I fully realized where I was.  
My eyes snapped open. Shit! I was in a hospital! Great more people pretending they care. I would get it tonight. That's just great, so very great. And I thought I had gotten it bad last night I can't wait to find out how bad I get it tonight. The Doctor and my father were still talking and the girl, well I now realized it was girls, were Rosalie and Alice looking at me with so much worry in their eyes. When they saw I was awake they interrupted the Doctors and my father's fighting.  
"Dad, she is awake." Alice said softly to the doctor. He turned to me and looked at me with pity.  
"Alice, Rose, and Charlie, now I have to speak with my patient alone, so if I were you I would go," he said and then added, "If you don't I will call security!" For my father was staring at him with hate. They all left, even Alice and Rose, just because this person was their dad they didn't want to get in trouble, but Charlie left only because he didn't want to ruin his record.  
When they were out of the room the doctor closed the door. "Hello, Bella. I am Dr. Cullen. You can call me Carlisle." He said.  
"Um… Carlisle what happened? Why am I here?" I asked I knew they might know but I needed to figure out what happened, or else it would be ten times worst.  
"You don't remember?" I shook my head. He then mumbled, "Probably the concussion from the beatings," then he cleared his throat. "Bella you were at school and when everyone came in the bilgy room they found you passed out and unresponsive to everything so my son Edward called me and had me waiting for you to get here in an ambulance."  
"Oh." I said simply, and then asked. "When can I get out of here? Charlie has no cooking traits at all and I wouldn't want him to have to eat fast-food." I said with a forced smile. Carlisle seemed to pick up on that.  
"Bella, how long has he been abusing you?" he asked out of nowhere. I didn't answer. I couldn't answer/ Not that.  
"Oh Dr. Cullen my dad does no such thing! He is the police chief for goodness sake! I am just so clumsy that's all." I said in a fake cheerful voice. He saw straight through that though.  
"Bella how long? I won't tell anyone. I can't if you don't want me to. Just please tell me." I just shook my head saying 'I'm not telling you anything'. "Bella, your body isn't holding out that good. You have a concussion, a broken leg, 3 broken rib, 6 bruised ribs, 2 ripped muscles in your back, which means you shouldn't be off of your feet for more than minutes. Bella, he could kill you!" he said. I smiled to myself in side. That was just what I wanted. I was finally getting to understand that I could get off of this; I will never be able to. All I wanted t do was die. And it would be wonders if he did this for me.  
"Bella, you want him to kill you don't you. You want to die, you're tired of living." He stated final getting what I wanted. "Is it that bad? How could it be that bad? Your only 17, he couldn't have been doing this for that long, your body doesn't show signs of long-term abuse." He paused, "Bella how long?"  
I shook my head no again and he sighed and got up and started walking over to the door. "Bella 

you can leave now if you want, I put a piece of paper with mine and everyone in my family's number if you ever need help or want to cry or talk, just call, on your bed. Just call." He said then walked out.  
Rosalie and Alice walked straight in. "Bella, you can't hide the fact anymore. I am sorry but we were the ones to put you into the gown and we noticed the hand shaped bruises all over you body. Bella we all know you're being abused. Just admit it. Please. We can help you." I shook my head, at Alice then Rosalie stepped forward.  
"Bella, I know what it feels like. Before Carlisle and Esme adopted me I had been abused and beaten in every way possible. I know you think it is your fault but it isn't. It never is Bella, never. Remember it is always his fault. You're not at fault Bella, there's no reason to believe you are." She said then I think she was coming forward to hug me but I flinched away, afraid that she would walk up to me pretending to hug then beat me up more. I don't know how to trust, anyone.  
She looked up at me with shocked, pitiful, and amazed eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you Bella. Don't worry, we want to help. Don't worry. I and Alice, Edward and Emmett, Carlisle, Esme and Jasper won't hurt you we just want to help." She said then took another step and I tried to back up in my bed but ended up almost falling of the bed, and I knew I was going to get hurt anyway, so I just pulled my good leg up to my chest and hugged it. She kept walking towards me then she sat down on my bed. I just looked at her with wide fearful, agony filled, tortured, sad, depressed eyes. "Bella I'm not going to hurt you." she repeated then scooted over to me and grabbed me every so tenderly, which no one had ever done before, into her arms.  
I looked up at her and she looked back down, and then said to me, "Bella, Carlisle said you needed to get some rest before you could leave so Charlie went home and will be there until Carlisle calls and tells him you're awake. Bella your safe right now, and if you tell us what happened we can keep you safe with us." I didn't want to talk so I shook my head. She sighed, "I know you're probably not allowed to cry when he does it or any time he is ever around, I wasn't, so how about you just let it all out. Bella I swear you safe." I nodded and let all of my tears fall, ruining her shirt with saltwater. I cried and she held me close. Maybe she really did know what I was going through. I thought.  
Maybe I would really get a friend again.  
Charlie was driving and he looks absolutely livid. I knew today would not be a good day, at all. Here was me with all of these casts not allowed to move, let alone do everything Charlie wanted me to, so most likely I would get it pretty bad to night then tomorrow have all of my pain medication taken away and my crutches and sling, so I would then have to go to school in the utmost pain. Once we had gotten in the car Charlie had proceeded to rip up my excuse for school and forge one saying that I was able to go to school and do PE and that kind of thing.  
I was just dreading getting home and we were already on our street. I knew it was only a matter of time.

A/N: so pretty long chapter, next one will be pretty Suspenseful so ya. And just to let everyone know Chapters 5 & 6 are not the same, on this in Edwards's point of view, and the other is in Bella's. same in (insert chapter numbers here.) I'd like to write a shout out to a friend of Lord Bathory, named, Angelica,  
Just to let you know there are some people who care!  
So thanks for reviews love all of my fans,  
Sophie-la


	11. Chapter 11

Once he turned off the car he turned to me and said, "Did you tell? You little bitch?"  
I franticly shook my head. "No! Charlie I didn't tell! I swear!" I told him, knowing he'd never believe me.  
"You're a liar. I want you to get in that house, put the crutches, sling, and pain medications in the living room. And I want you to make dinner. I want it cooked perfectly, if I don't like it at all you'll be punished even worse. Do you understand me?" he bossed. I hurriedly got everything out and put it in the living room, then went straight into the kitchen. I had no idea when this meal had to be done. What if he only gave me five minutes? I needed to start working.  
About half an hour, Charlie screamed, "Where the hell is my dinner!" I had just finished, luckily. I went to dish him up, my hands shaking. I was so scared. It seemed my entire body was shaking. I seemed to be taking too long for him and he just growled out, "Now! You little bitch!" I dished his portion up and walked unsteadily over to him. And at the last step the unthinkable happened.  
I tripped over my cast, and my good ankle just rolled. There was a huge, pop! The 'p' popped. Then I felt it, the searing pain in my ankle. Worse than ever, worse than anything Charlie had done. The pain was excruciating. I screamed even though I knew better.  
Charlie, not that I had noticed, was wearing his dinner thanks to me. His face was purple. He got up from his chair at the table and squatted down next to me, and whispered darkly, "you think that hurts wait 'till I'm done with you tonight! You'll feet real pain. What do you think?" I couldn't speak, nod or do anything but hold the ankle not held in a cast. After a minute of me not talking, he reached over and smacked the ankle I had been holding. I howled in pain, he then grabbed my chin with his thumb, index finger, and middle finger, and held on tight forcing me to look at him. "You will answer me! You will also look at me when I am talking to you! Do you understand, Isabella?!" he sneered as he said 'Isabella'.  
He the proceeded to pick me up, and then make me walk over to the living room, where started my beating. He began by throwing a folding chair at me, then some of our good china. The chair, hit me in the head, causing me to fall over, then finished by landing on my now bad ankle, that was already worse enough. I screamed out in utter pain. I had never felt anything this bad. The Good China would hit my body, brake or shatter either on me, on the wall, or in the air because pieces collided with another one, then the shards would proceed to cut me all over, never missing. He even threw some straight at my ankle, when those hit I would scream. And I wondered how in all of these years, our neighbors had never heard me screaming bloody murder. Or had they, they were probably paid off by Charlie.  
Suddenly I had a thought about my mother. I wondered if she had ever been treated like this by Charlie? If she had known this would happen, why would she have left me here? Why would Charlie lie about it? What really happened?  
I continued to think of all of this as the beating I was receiving got worse and worse. Soon all I could think was. No screaming, he wants you to scream. No crying, he wants to see you cry. I thought those over and over again.  
Finally he left to go finish his dinner. I knew I shouldn't get up until he went upstairs to sleep. So I just sat there, doing nothing, thinking nothing, feeling nothing. I knew it was very dangerous for me to be in this state of mind, feeling, and body, but I was like this every night what was one more?  
About two hours, I would guess, later I was stuck trying to figure out how to move to my room. If I moved or tried to move either leg, pain would shoot up my legs. If I tried to move my arms, the pain was less than in my legs, but it was only by a little. I could hardly move, and I had to clean this mess up.  
I then came up with the most wonderful idea. If I move and clean everything I would be up to late in the morning to get to school and I could skip, easily. So I got up, stood against the pain, lived against the pain, worked against the pain.  
As I cleaned the mess up I started crying, It hurt so much. I wanted to scream but couldn't because it would wake Charlie up. Suddenly another song popped into my head. I already knew the music. The lyrics just fell straight into place. The song was about what would have happened if mom had taken me, or they could be about me living with Charlie, having kids, and still getting abused. Also the songs talks about what I'd be able to do if I ran away. The song just said, 'leave, and keep going'. I knew I would love 

it.  
I started singing softly, then, so soft I could hardly hear.  
"And she takes another step  
Slowly she opens the door  
Check that he is sleeping  
Pick up all the broken glass  
And furniture on the floor  
Been up half the night screaming  
Now it's time to get away  
Pack up the kids in the car  
Another bruise to try and hide  
Another alibi to write

Another ditch in the road  
You keep moving  
Another stop sign  
You keep moving on  
And the years go by so fast  
Wonder how I ever made it through

And there are children to think of  
Baby's asleep in the back seat  
I wonder how they'll ever make it  
Through this living nightmare  
But the mind is an amazing thing  
Full of candy dreams and new toys  
And another cheap hotel  
Two beds and a coffee machine  
But there are groceries to buy  
And she knows she'll have to go home

Another ditch in the road  
You keep moving  
Another stop sign  
You keep moving on  
And the years go by so fast  
Wonder how I ever made it through

Another bruise to try and hide  
Another alibi to write  
Another lonely highway in the black of night  
But there is hope in the darkness  
You know you're going to make it

Another ditch in the road  
Keep moving  
Another stop sign  
You keep moving on  
And the years go by so fast  


Silent fortress built to last  
Wonder how I ever made it"

I worked on it more as I cried from the pain. I know most of you would say that you can't walk on a broken ankle let alone when the other one is injured. Well fuck off! I do all of the time. I knew from the size of the swelling in my other ankle I wouldn't be in school for a while, a long while.  
I now started to splint my foot. It wasn't feeling as bad anymore so I started to think it wasn't broken, probably just sprained it. I thought to myself, as I rapped my foot.  
Finally after cleaning everything, I was able to drag myself up the steps and into my room, where I fell into a sleep, after silently crying all of my tears away, with the most wonderful dream ever. But soon it turned to a horrible nightmare. My dream was about Edward Cullen, and his family, Charlie went up against them alone, hoping to win the game for he wanted the prize, the prize was me.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter ?, I can't remember. Sry!

BPOV

"Bella, get your ass down here!" Charlie bellowed from downstairs. I immediately shot up, looking around with wide eyes.

When I went to do as Charlie had said, I screamed in pain. I couldn't move! God, if you're really there please give me strength to get through today. I prayed.

"Bella!" Charlie screamed. I trembled with fear; I could hear the anger in his voice. Just thinking of what he'd do to me if I made him mad, I almost curled back into a ball on my bed. **(I can't remember if I said she had a bed or not. If I said she didn't then imagine, a pile of boxes 1 pillow, and a small blanket meant for babies. That is the bed she is talking about. K?) **But I knew if I did that I would get worse than what was waiting for me down those terrible steps.

I forced myself to get out of my-so-called bed. With every move I was gasping in pain, and when I tried to walk, I almost passed out. My encased ankle was throbbing like my heart, while my cast-free ankle was screaming with the agony of just standing.

I slowly forced myself to walk forward. Groaning with every move, wondering why I can't have one day where I wouldn't get anything more than a slap. Those are the days I live and pray for. I was almost to the steps when it happened.

"Isabella Marie Swan! You little bitch! I told you to get down here but I guess I will just come on up and drag you down these bloody stairs." My heart started pounding, going so crazy, it felt as if it was going to jump out of my chest. Then I heard Charlie stomping up the stairs like a cow, which he was.

When he saw me on the steps just standing there grimacing in pain he smiled and said, "since you look horrible and those new bruises won't go away for another couple of days, you're staying home for now, but first I figure I might as well give you a good morning beating. I no longer have to hold back with you not going to be in school for a while and all." He then chuckled; he had walked around me so he was behind me. I felt him lean in and then his hot breath was on my neck, "This will be fun for me and painful for you." He gave me a small shove, and I went flying down the steps.

I rolled down them hitting every bruise I have ever had, knocking my head on the railing, screaming when my un-encased ankle got bent back. I managed to hit every possible step on my ankles. I screamed over and over again, as I plunged down into the depths of all the pain, all of the years, Charlie had put me through.

_**Flash back (Bella**_** is 5)**

_Daddy was doing something wrong; he was doing something very wrong. My class and I had talked about abuse today, and good touches and bad touches. Daddy was touching me in a bad way. _

_At school we were taught never to hit, push, shove, or kick, but at my home I was hit, pushed, shoved, and kicked. He never touched my private parts but he always hit and kicked me when he isn't supposed to. _

_"Daddy, stop! You're doing something very bad! You're not allowed to touch my body unless I let you! And I didn't let you!" I screamed at him. It was my body!_

_"Is that what they are teaching you at school? Well they are lying; I can touch you how ever I want, whenever I want. I helped make you, I pay for your food, and clothes, and I own you! Do you understand?" He screamed back, then continued hitting me, even harder._

_**End flash back**_

That was when I figured out that what happened to me at home was wrong. But unlike what all of the people who talk to us about it said, 'you don't have t0 keep bad secrets.' But in reality you do, because if you tell your bad secret then what ever the secret was will just get worse and worse.

Charlie's blows landed on me with more force causing more and more pain. He was screaming things to me, but I was in too much pain to try to figure out what he was saying. Blows landed on top of blows.

Then I told myself, never again will I ever go to the hospital! The blows didn't stop, keeping me from the release I wanted so dearly, unconsciousness.

**Another short one, but I had to hurry and write this one. Sorry! I'm really trying to get at least one chapter out every Saturday. So, ya. Vote in my poll, it will tell me the order in which I update. So ya. If you want me to update one of my stories more then go and vote for it! Thanks again.  
Sophie-lA**


	13. Chapter 13

BPOV, a week later….  
Sometimes I wonder, if in realty I did deserve what Charlie does to me, or if I am just not supposed to be in this world. I mean, my mother had gotten pregnant with me by accident. Then flat out left when my father wanted to keep me. Then my father becomes a drunk and decides that if he hadn't of wanted to keep my mother and him would still be together.

But I knew the truth. My mother had left because she had never been in love with the abomination that was called my father. If I hadn't been conceived she would have left earlier. My father then would have started drinking, as he did when she left in real life. Then he would have found some even worse way to let out his grief, anger, and sadness.

I mean, I know that to have a constant reminder of his so-called one true love must be hard, but I couldn't understand why he would hate having that reminder so much. That he could beat me every day anyway he wanted to and get away with it. I know that he is the police chief and all, but still, there were many things that just didn't add up.  
Like the fact that for the first 3 years of my beating I would scream for help, as loud as possible, knowing that the neighbors would hear me. I know they had, I just wondered why they hadn't helped. Then my teacher seeing me in the same outfit week after week, bruises everywhere, always limping, most of the time with tears down my face, how could they not notice that was out so much because of my abuse, that I was constantly hurt, because of my abuse, and that I was on the brink of committing suicide almost every day.

What goes through my head is very different from a normal teenager's thoughts. Normal teenagers think, 'well I wonder when Bill is going to ask me out!' or 'I need to re-do my lip-stick.', where as my thoughts were constantly the same. 'When is he going to be home? I don't have dinner ready yet!' this thought goes through my head almost 24/7 'why don't I just save him the trouble of killing me? I could just do the deed myself, and never again have to face this kind of pain.', or my favorite 'How in god's name does no one notice the constant agony in my eyes? How do they not see the limp, and pain in my walk? I know they all do notice it, but why in god's name, do they always have to make it worse?'

I felt my silent tears start up again for the thousandth time since Charlie left for work. It was Monday again, still not able to go back to school, espciaclily now that I no longer have my casts since Charlie decided that I didn't need them. And I had the worst bruises I have had in the history of all of my beatings. It seemed that Charlie no longer cared if he got caught, just as long as I was always there to be his constant punching bag.

The school had called many, many times wonder why I was out, but never once had Charlie, or I picked it up. I didn't because after these past few beatings I couldn't really move. I was stuck where I was, right in front of the door. To tell you the truth I had decided last night that from now my emotions would be put on lock down, none showing up, I had also decided the first time I get enough strength to get into the forest, I would grab a knife and run. I'd go to the clearing I normally write songs in, write a note saying sorry to my 

mother, saying sorry to Charlie, and saying sorry to whoever cared. I would also write a little note to be read aloud to the students at forks high. I already knew what it would be like,

Day dream about the teacher reading the letter. MR. BANER reading the letter.

MR.BPOV.

as I walked to the front of the class, I was sadden by the thought of what had happened to poor Isabella Swan. After suffering years and years of abuse she had finally given up, and saved herself the pain. Two days ago she had been found in a clearing in the forest. She had, had a knife buried into her stomach, blood all around her and a smile on her lips. She had also had 2 notes by her on a rock. One was her suicide letter the other, was a letter she had requested be read by all of the teachers to all of the students. She had also requested that we take a couple of days teaching and re-teaching the signs of abuse.

And after our bosses found out that she had suffered years and years of abuse, and it had been easy for us to tell if we had tried, had made us teach this to the children also.

I could hear my class gossiping about what had happened to Isabella Swan. The rumors were everywhere.

"I heard she was raped, and didn't like felling dirty so she killed herself." Some say.  
Others like this one better, "I heard her father had kicked her out after hearing she had been doing cocaine." None of these rumors were true and the entire school would soon know that too.

"Class, today we are going to talk about something you will talk about in everyone of your classes. Today and the next couple of days we will be talking about abuse. I know this has nothing to do with our classes but it has something to do with a former class mate." I could feel that I had my students' attention drawn to me, as I talked about the one and only recently made 'former classmate.'

"Who here can tell me the signs of abuse?" I asked the class. I had to wait a minute before someone had the courage to answer my question. It was Angela Weber.  
"The classic signs of abuse are bruises, limping, and depression, sadness, staying away from the group, bandages all over, pretending to be clumsy, and someone who seems to have problems to other people." Everyone in the class nodded, knowing the signs of abuse.

"Now class, raise your hand if you had ever noticed anyone of those signs on Isabella Swan?" at first only two or three kids raised their hands but as the students thought about it more brought their hands up. Soon everyone had their hands in the air. I then said, keep your hand raised if you had ever made fun of, pushed, punched, kicked, hurt, or Bullied Isabella Swan?" only Angela Weber put her hand down, of course I could trust her. She was to kind to do something like this. I shook my head before continuing. "Last but not least, keep your hand raised if you ever once thought that Isabella Swan was in fact abused, but still kept on messing with her." Only 2 were able to put their hands down, and as I looked to see who it was I could tell by the look on their faces they were telling the truth. "Ok, then put your hands down." Everyone did as I said.

"Now class, I want to go ahead and set these rumors straight. Isabella Swan Committed Suicide because she had suffered years and years of constant abuse from her father, our own Chief Swan. She had decided she would take the pain away herself rather than wait for him to kill her. Class, Isabella Swan left us a note, written to the teachers and students of Forks High." I saw the number of eyes widen when told them the real story behind Isabella Swans suicide.

I then grabbed the letter and began reading,

"Dear teachers and students of Forks high,  
first of all I like to thank you all of the teachers for giving me a place I could get away from my father's abuse. Yes I have been abuse for the past 16 years of my life. And every single day I prayed my teachers, or maybe a nice student, or my neighbors, would notice I was being abuse, but no one ever really cared. I knew no one would ever possibly believe a 17 year-old girl over the police chief, so I never told; also know if I ever did tell it would only be worse.

To all of the students, I hope you have learned your lesson. Just because someone is different doesn't mean you can go and beat them up. School was my only get away and soon that ended up just as badly. I hope you pray to god for you forgiveness.  
When and if I go to heaven I will personally put in a good word for the few people who actually pray for forgiveness and feel sorry.

I do want to thank you all though, because without you showing me I don't belong on this earth or in this world, I was able to find a way out. And I am happy, for once.  
I want you all to learn about abuse and what it does to a person. My abuse was not even the worst kind. Just imagine all of the people you could help if you knew all of the possible signs of all kinds of abuse.

Also, I would like those who wish to be forgiven by god, for the sin you have done to me to speak at my funeral, even my teachers. I will have no one there for my funeral if I don't have the students and teachers there, and I'd really love the company as I go in my final resting place.

I wish you all good luck with your lives and god's forgiveness, for you had not known the pain I received. I hope to see you all one day in heaven; I will hopefully greet you, singing with the angels.

Have good lives and live happily,

Bella Swan."

My class was crying. I was crying. The girls in the class were sobbing, while the boys were silently letting their tears slide down their cheeks.

Angela Weber was the first to speak after I finished. She still had many tears in her eyes and was sobbing, but she had something that needed to be said. "My father is paying for her burial, and right now we don't have a lot of money, so if anyone could make donations we would love them. I personally want to get her the best headstone and engrave the mot caring words on it, and also get her the finest coffin. But I and my family don't have the money to, so please donate." She paused to let out a small sob. "Also, my father will be doing confessions this week end, if you feel like going to be forgiven for you sins." She sat back down into her seat and dropped her head into her hands, and continued to sob.

For the rest of the class everyone told what harm they had done to Isabella Swan and begged to her forgiveness.

End day dream.  
Imagining that made me feel loved but I knew not many people will care, none will cry.  
The one thing that had me stumped was that I was thinking, 'What would Edward Cullen think?'

I was about to day dream about what my teachers and fellow students would say when I heard, Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale, and my father's voice. They were talking.

"Chief Swan we just want to drop Bella's work off and wish her a 'feel better.'" Alice was saying.

"I'm sorry honey but the doctor said no visitors. I pass along the message though." My father said.

"Listen Chief Swan. Our father Dr. Cullen knows you beat your daughter. And she didn't tell him, but lord did he knows. He told us to get her and her things then bring her back to our home, because social services is coming tomorrow, and we need to make sure Bella is healthy to testify against you. Now let us in that house right now before we call your own force to get you to open it." Rosalie growled at him. My father's eyes must have widened because Rosalie let of a chuckle, and said, "Oh ya, we already told the entire force. And our brothers are right around the corner id we need them to. So just let us in and you won't get hurt."

"Fine fine." He grumbled then shouted, "Bella, Honey we have guests." Then the door slowly opened.

**So tempted to end it right there but I promised a long chapter. So here you go.**

Alice POV

Bella swan still hadn't been at school. It has been about a week since the hospital incident, and ever since then she hadn't been at school. No one at school really cared, I wondered how none of these students noticed the abuse she was getting. Then the fact that they made it ten times worse by giving their own beatings to her.  
Edward was grimacing in the driver's seat of his Volvo, probably listening to my thoughts. Rose, was still recovering from what had happened at the hospital. She was so sad, and mad, at the bastard that did this to poor Isabella Swan.

It was her father, and he was making sure, now that she wasn't in school that the beatings were worse and more frequent. I had watched this morning's, and god, I don't know how she lives like that. He had re-broken her bad leg, cracked her ribs, and possibly broken part of her back, I didn't know about the last one because she was unable to stand up. She just took the beating and didn't once scream, which only made it worse.

It had taken at least two hours for me to get calmed down enough, to tell them what had happened. And Edward had been out hunting when I had the vision, coming home to find everyone trying to calm me. Once he had heard what happened it took Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and Rose to hold him back from going to kill Charlie Swan.  
Carlisle had said, 'no wonder. She had seemed so bad when I examined her, I can't imagine how bad she is now…' by then his face had fallen and his eyes had gotten bigger as he thought about something. He then said to me, 'Alice if you have any other visions regarding Bella I need you to tell me right away ok?" I just nodded and he turned around and walked quickly out of the room.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a vision.

I see Bella Swan. And she is in Edward's newly found meadow. She had a large butcher's knife she slowly put it down on a rock. She then brought out two notes. One said, 'for whom ever it concerns.' The other said, 'to the un-seeing students and teachers of Forks High School.'

I didn't get what she was doing until she put both the notes down on the same rock the knife was on. I slowly realized it was a suicide.

Then Bella, said, four words that broke my heart, "I am sorry Edward." She then proceeded to stab herself in the stomach. She slowly fell to the ground, and let out a whimper then a sigh of relief. Her eyes slowly started to close, and her heart was slowing as her breathing did the same.

I just watched as my 'brothers' soul mate killed herself. She died right there.  
I hadn't noticed we had arrived at our home, or the fact that Jasper had carried me into the house. I was crying so hard I hardly felt the missing tears. I suddenly felt a wave of calm come over me slowly. I gave a small smile to Jasper.

"Alice? Honey what did you see?" Carlisle, I realized he was home, asked me. I looked at him and somehow he knew, like we were communicating through our minds like Edward and I did all of the time, well more like my saying what I need in my head and having Edward answer, but whatever. Carlisle just stared at me, his eyes begging me to tell him what he thought was untrue.

"Bella has finally found her own way out." was all I said. Carlisle stiffened and so did Rosalie. While the rest of the family sighed in relief. Edward was the first to pick up on our stiffness.

"Alice, please tell me what Rose and Carlisle are thinking she did isn't true." He begged me. He was pleading and you could see the horrible pain in his eyes at our thoughts.

"It is." Was all I could choke out before I again collapsed into sobs. Everyone in the room was sobbing, either at the thought of the poor girl or the thought of Edward after he loses his true love.

We all sobbed for about two hours. Edward had gone into his room and cried silently and wouldn't come out. We were all trying to figure out how to stop this from happening, when suddenly I had another vision;

_Rose and I were outside of Chief Swan's house. We were waiting for him to get home.  
"I just want to get in there, grab her, and get her to Carlisle, fast. I really can't handle that we have to wait." Rose was practically growling at me. _

"_Clam down he is right around the corner and isn't drunk, so it shouldn't be that bad. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward are just a street away, and can hear us if we call Edward in our mind. This will go perfectly. Carlisle was really smart about this." I told her. _

"_I know. I just want to get her out of there and with us and fast." She said, and then she growled as Charlie's police cruiser pulled up on the street. "I can't wait to put him in jail. I hope he rots away in hell after he dies."_

"_Me too, Rose, me too." I told her as I got out of my car, she did the same. We then started across the street to confront Charlie and get Bella help_.

"Carlisle your idea will work. I see it working. We follow yours. Explain to everyone else while I go and get ready. He should be home in about an hour." I said to my 'father' before I ran, at vampire speed to my room. This will work, I know it will. I told myself over and over again


	14. Chapter 14

BPOV

Previously in Bella's point of view :

"Fine. Fine." He grumbled, then shouted.

"Bella, honey w have guests." The door slowly opened.

When the door opened enough for them to see me I could hear their gasps. You could see all of my bruises from the past week and before. I probably had some broken bones maybe some were sticking out I don't know that's the power of depression baby! The wonderful numb! I couldn't feel anything, as of the moment but I knew that would quickly change the minute I get shocked, or fell any strong emotion, or Charlie come and hurts me.  
Alice and Rose rushed to my side.

"Oh my gosh! Bella are you ok?" Alice asked me. I didn't really want to attempt to talk so just nodded my head, but I knew they wouldn't fall for it.

"Bella Swan! You are not ok! Just agree with it! You know it, I know it, and Alice knows it! Now come on, we need to get you to Carlisle, and fast!" Rose yelled at me.

"No, you don't! You're not taking her!" Charlie suddenly yelled at them. He had the same look he had when he was about to beat me, and it was focused on them.

"Rose, Alice doesn't get hurt because of me. Please, I'm fine. He isn't drunk which means he could do so many bad things to you guys. Just please! I'll find away to go to your house when he is at work, just please." I told them. I knew because of this, my next beating would be ten times worse. They both started shaking their heads.

"We aren't going to leave you here, alone with that monster." Rose yelled.

"Bella, just please come with us, you need medical attention." Alice begged.

"Alice, Rose, just please get out of here. You are just making this worse for me. Please, your going to make him do something drastic and I don't want you or Rose to get hurt." Alice and rose chuckled for some reason.

"Bella your coming with up weather you like it or not. You need to get away from here, away from him." Rose said to me. And I just shook my head.

"She is right girls." Charlie said suddenly with a gun in his hands. And Alice sucked in a big whoosh or air and her eyes seemed to glaze over, and she became like a rock. Rose's eyes seemed to widen, and she started shaking Alice, trying to get her to come back to planet earth.

"Bella is not coming with you; you are leaving with out her or not at all. Who do you think my fellow officers will believe? Me, the police chief of many years, well respected, never know to do a bad deed, or a family who just moved here, who came in and kidnapped my daughter?" Charlie said to them holding the gun so it was pointed at Alice. Rose was still trying to get Alice to come back down to earth, but she wasn't responding. Charlie did have a point. "Alice, Rose, I think it's time for you to go home." He said 

gesturing towards the door.  
Suddenly Alice sucked in a huge breath of air. She shook her head and looked around the room.

"We aren't leaving with out her." She said to him and then turned to me. "Bella I am going to pick you up ok?" she asked. And I just nodded my head, how could a girl her size pick up a girl my size? I was so confused.  
And she bent down to pick me up, I hear the loud Bang of a gun shot. Then two more. It was a few seconds later when I felt the stinging pain, it was then all for my pain came back and I cried out.  
Alice and Rose gasped at the new turn of events. I looked to see where the most pain was coming from, two shots to the stomach and one shot to the right shoulder. They were bleeding deeply, and the blood was making me nourish. I could feel myself start to black out, and hear Alice scream to Rose.

"Don't let her pass out! She could die!" Then Rose proceeded to yell at me.

"Bella, don't you dare fall asleep! You don't want to die do you? Do you want to see Edward again?" when she said Edward's name I seemed to be able to fight the blackness more. And it was then I realized, I was in love with Edward Cullen.  
Soon Alice had been in her arms, and they were running for Alice's car. I could hear another car rush by, then racing from all of who were around us.  
Alice laid me down in the backseat of her car and it was just so comfortable. I was so tired. I would just take a little nap. It couldn't hurt.  
As I drifted off to sleep I hear Alice's voice yelling to me,

"Bella, don't you dare all asleep, please don't!" but I was to far one to care.

**Hope you liked it! Well his is for not posing Saturday. Next update will e sechuled for either this sat, or next sat. depending on reviews. Well until next time! I am really trying for 200 before I end this. maybe if I get a lot of reviews I will update, sat, tues, and next sat. you never know….. I already have the next chapter typed and have the rest of the next 4 chapters writeen in my head. I could type them up in no time. **

**Until next time! **

**Sophie-La**


	15. Chapter 15

**I know this is short and I missed two promised updates, I feel horrible but it's not my fault. I have been grounded and been really busy. So ya. Everyone you need to voe in my poll because it will decide how long the chapters are and how frequently they will be updated. So go and vote!**

_Beep beep beep beep._

Was what was constanly sounding in the background of my hearing. All i could hear was that, sometimes though, I heard voices. Most of the time they were telling me I was safe now. and I should wake up so I can live my life again. but I knew I was never safe from Charlie.

I couldn't remember anything that had happened latly. All I could remember was Charlie and him beating me. That was all I ever thought about. Though there was one thing that let me ecape from the memories that were slowly coming back to me, someone's voice, a man's voice. He would always talk to me, beg for me to wake up. Sometimes he would tell me jokes, sometimes talking about what someone girl named Alice, and some man named Emmett, had been doing lately, telling me I was missing out on all the fun.

Then there was the other's, a small hyper voice, always tellingme how crazy Edward was going, did I know an Edward? Then there was a voice that belonged to an actress or a model, she was always asking me why I didn't ever tell, Asking why I never asked for help, and i wondered why she cared. There was also a caring, loving, women's voice, that seemed to sound just like my mother's but I knew it wan't, she told me she thought of me as her daughter, and wanted me to wake up, and her family woud be a family again. always right before I was left alone again to the memories a methodolic voice tell them my progress, though It never seemed to make them happy. There were two other's, men's voices, but I couldm't really explain them, both had only talked to me a few times never longer.

Aperenly it was time for them to talk to me, because I could hear the voice I hear the most, saying stuff to e.

"Bella, please wake up. Alice and Rose won't shop. Emmett and Jasper are too sad. The entire school doesn't seem to care all. They are going crazy, and I think it is time you need to tell them all off. They are spreding rumors about you, all the time. Charlie was put in jail, he got 8 years. Come onbella, please, it's been 4 months. Please. Carlsile says that if you don't start showing signs of waking up that we either have to move you to a fucilaty that can keep you on the life supports, or we have to let you go." His voice broke, "Bella I can't do that. I love you. please don't make me do either. Please just wake up." He begged.

Suddenly . . . . . .

**I will be giving sneak peaks to whoever updates! And I will post a long chapter if I get a lot. Next update, not quite sure because school is starting, so probably tues. fri. or sat. thanks! **

**Sorry again, **

**Sophie-la**


	16. Chapter 16

**OMG I am so sorry it has taken me this long to get this out, but with school starting and having to figure thing out in the 8****th**** grade, I have been really busy. And my math teacher is wack and is making us do like 2 hours of math homework each night, so ya. But I am warking to get it out. now, I feelt bad for all you who have not voted in my poll yet because so far everyone who has voted has chosen, one update once a week words 600 to 1,500. And if that ends up the choise you all pick, I will make just that. Personally I think that is to little but what ever. I am giving you a sample of how long that wpuld be here. **

**And I am also sooryy for those of you who reviewed that did not get a sneak peak, formy Word was down. And I lost some of my stuff. So ya. **

**Well so ya, something bad happened with one of my BFF's, and shewas out of school for about 4 days, and she finally came back, and now she is chang ing schools probably because her best friends' girlfriend found out what she did and why she did it and she is now getting texts from the girl her best friend is dating, and they all consest of 'you don't hae the balls ….. to do what you tried.' And she wants to change school because of that.**

**And last weekend I had a party and crashed someelse birthday party. And this weekend I am hosting yet another party at my pool, with my friend from earlier and her BF and his friends. So ya. **

**Now enough of my drama. To the story**

I could feel the feeling coming back into my hands, and I felt someone holding my hand, and I squeezed their hand, trying to tell them I that was waking.

Everything seemed to hit me at once. I felt searing pain everywhere, I could hear a constant beeping, someone calling for a doctor, footsteps, I could hardly stand it all, everything was just so overwhelming. I tried to breath but found that was unable to. There was something in the way, I soon started chooking because I couldn't breath and something was stuck in my throat, I heard the doctors scream, "She can't breath because of the tube, she's choking!"

My eyes wouldn't open at all, they seemed to be stuck. I just couldn't get them to open. I tried and tried but was unable to. My head grew light, for I had no air in my body. Just then I heard a long, shrill, _beeeeeeeeep!_ Alerting the doctors to something going wrong.

Everything seemed to be diming, my body was growing heaver, I could only hear a few things. "Shit! Shes going inno cardiac arrest! Get the paddles! Take the tube out and use the bag now! Hurry!"

I also heared, his vice scream, "Bella! NO!! Bella don't leave me! please don't you dare! Please! Bella, no!!." Suddenly my world was surrounded in white light.

Soon the white light seemed to dim. I found myself in a beautiful meadow. A small stream running down the middle of it. Walking over to the water, I looked into it.

I saw myself, in a short off the shoulders white dress, I hade white eyeliner on, wite mascara, and white eyeshow, but blood red lips. As I stared at my self with confusion, I could barely hear in the back ground someone yelling, "Come on Mrs. Swan! Please! Come on!" and "Please Bella, please."

Then all of a sudden a soothing voice called, "Well, hello, Isabella."

**There you have it, that is apromently how long it would be. Including the Blood. So I hope you go back and vote! Thanks to Bella's Bff for editing this and many other things soon to be posted! Well here is the thing now, sneak peaks to the people who can guess what is happening! You must guess:**

**A. Where she is.**

**B. Who the voice belonged too.**

**C. Is she dead?**

**D. And why she is where she is. **

**I will be giving sneak peaks for PH to people who answer 1 correct. Sneak peak of BA next chapter for people who answer 3 rght. A sneak peak and a new story I have started for attempting to get all of them.**

**And last but not least, if you're the first person to get them all right, you can co-write the next chapter with me. If you're the second person to get all of them right you get to send me your ideas! Well, get guessin'! aiming for 275 reviews!**

Sophie-LA


	17. Chapter 17

Ok so I know it has been a long time science I've updated and belive me I feel horrible. I haven't had time to write at all. I have been depressed lately because of it. When I write something I let out my emotions as if I were crying words onto the screen your reading, and without being able to write my emotions just kept building up and up.

I have also been hounded with 8th grade homework, I am on the verge of failing my Georgia history class, i have failed the past 5 quizzes in that class, I have no idea what the hell I am learning in my science class. We are working on conservation of matter and we are doing things like, 3mg +3MgCl arrow 3Al + 2MgCl, I understand none of it. So I have to study every night and that takes up a lot of time considering I get out of school at 4:15pm.

Also on Halloween I found out my best friend is moving across the country this week so ya. I have new projects due this month. Idk when I'll update next, sorry I am really trying as hard as I can. But I really can't update until I have time. Here is there story I hope you like.

BPOV

MY head snapped around looking for where the voice was coming from. I saw a woman who looked strangely familiar. My head hurt looking at hurt; I quickly shot my head away from her.

"Who are you?!" I screamed!

"If you look at me you will understand!" the woman calmly said.

"Where am I?" I sobbed.

"Heaven". Was her answer.

"Why! What happened! I can't remember anything!" I sobbed.

"I know," she replied calmly, motherly almost.

"I want to know! Please, I need to know!" I begged. Who was I? What was I? Why was I here?

"Look at me and I will explain." She answered. I slowly looked to her.

Suddenly my memories came flying at me,

Mom!

Charlie slapping me.

Years of abuse.

Edward, my love.

Alice my best friend.

Rose, the beautiful blond.

Emmett, the big teddy bear.

Jasper the calm one.

The shots.

Pain.

I gasped for breath.

"Am I dead?" I asked the woman.

She shook her head. "No Isabella, your alive, but you have been given a chance to get over a little of what happened to you. God is not ready for you to die; he has many plans for you. You are also getting some insight to the life you will soon live, to the life you love lives."

I stared at her again. I saw her bronze hair, Emerald green eye's, with hints of topaz. Her face looked so much like someone's I knew. "Who are you? Where do I know you from?"

She let a sad smile show through her lips. "My name is Elizabeth Masen, my husband is Edward Anthony Masen Senor. You know my son, Edward Anthony Junior."

I gasped. I was so confused. "What how? Huh?" I stuttered.

"Let me start from the beginning." She paused, took a breath and went on.

"I had my first and only son on July 3rd, 1901. His name, Edward Anthony Masen Junior, after his father. He grew up a wonderful boy. But in 1918, he was only the age of 17, when the Spanish influenza hit, in Chicago, where we lived. Edward senor was the first to go, I knew that nursing Edward would kill me but I needed to know that he would make it. Our doctor, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, I knew wasn't human for he was so cold, his eyes so black at times. I was getting worse and worse and I could see so was Edward, so the day I knew I was going to die I begged our doctor to do everything could to save my son. I hoped so much it would be enough; I wanted my son to have a good life, a life where he could find the one he loved.

"Soon after I died, Edward took a turn for the worst, I watched from this vary spot Dr. Cullen take him to the morgue, though my son's heart still beat. In the morgue, I witnessed the doctor bite my son many times. Over and over again, then all I could hear was my sons scream's of pain. I felt as if I had damned him, but them god himself came to great me, (don't mean to offend anyone, but this is just the way I made the story go. God is in it for the moment. Sorry if I am offending you by placing him in here.)and said to me when he was me looking at my son, 'My child, even though your son is no longer human he is still one of my creation's and no matter what as long as he has a good soul he will have his place in my world and heaven.' It was that day god granted me the right to look down on my son anytime I would like.

"When I saw my son fall in love with you Isabella, I was so happy he had found someone, I ran to god and begged him to let me be your angel too. He told me of your life, and I knew that you needed my son more than he needed you. God granted me my wish and I became your angel too. I already loved you as my child, the daughter I never had.

"Every night I would go to my husband and tell him about you, tell him about our son. He was so proud of Edward. See Isabella, Edward is facing many obstacles. Edward, my son, and your love, is a vampire. As is his family.

"My son has had his bad times but he always pulls through. When I saw you get shot, I ran to god, the Virgin Mary, and Jesus, and begged of them to let you come here. They all weren't to sure at first, but soon they agreed that you needed to be here."

I was slightly in shock as to what she had told me. She slowly walked to me. She grabbed my hands and said to me with a huge grin on her face, "My daughter, you are the savior of your time. You are the vampire savior. You will prove that god still loves them; you and my son will become the King and Queen of the vampire world. You and my son will prove to every vampire, human eater or not god still loves them."

If I was in shock before it was ten times worse now.

"Elizabeth, how will I prove it?" I asked, slightly dazed.  
She smiled, suddenly, an old man with the Catholic Church sign appeared, then a toddler, another woman, a man in army clothes, a 7 year old, and finally a mother and father.

"Isabella, these people before you are family of the Cullen's. Except the one on the end. He is the lord himself."

God himself stepped forward, and smiled at me. "Isabella, my child, I forgive you for your sins, I feel sorry for your life, and I give you the gift of coming to heaven when ever you please in your sleep. You, my child, will grow to be the great savoir to the vampire's. I also give you the gift of traveling back and fourth with items."

The other's did crosses on there foreheads and said amen. God then motioned the first man forward, the man was old, wrinkly, and wearing something I imagined was from the Middle Ages. And on it was the sign of the Catholic Church (once again no offence).

"Isabella, I am Father Cullen, Carlisle Cullen is my son, for many year's I resented my son for becoming what he became, but now I realize he is still one of god's many creature's and one of the best to. Isabella I beg of you to give him this letter and the cross he would have gotten when he look over my church." He bowed down in front of me, raised the items above his head, and waited for me to take them. I did, then told him to rise. He did as told and walked back towards the line of others. God motioned another forward.

This was the toddler, "Miss. Isabella, I am Esme Cullen's son, I died days after my birth, and my mother became what she is now because of me, and please misses. Isabella tell my mother I love her, and I see her everyday from heaven, and give her this," he handed me a baby blue hand stitched baby blanket, from a bassinet. The both walked back to the others, and the next one came forward.

The next one to come forward was the woman; she seemed to remind me of Alice, for some reason. "Isabella, I am Cynthia Brandon, I am Alice Cullen's little sister. I know why she can't remember anything, and it is my fault, I need you to give her these pictures, this diary of her's, and this letter from me, and this one from our parents. Please I beg of you Isabella, tell her I am sorry will you?" I nodded and grabbed her things. She walked back to the others.

The next one forward was a man in army clothes that looked dated back to the civil war. He stood stock still and saluted me, as he said, "Isabella I am Major Mark Whitlock. I am the Man you now know as Jasper hale's father. I ask you to please carry these medals back to him, tell him they were mine, and tell him I really did love him." He ended his soul and walked back to the others.  
Now a little girl no older that 7 walked over to me, well more like skipped. She looked up at me with her brown eyes, her brown curly hair in her face, she begged, "my lady, I want you to tell Emmett that I am glad he got a chance at life, because while he was out hunting the German's came and killed mom, dad, Allen, and me. I ask you to bring him these notes, and letters from all of our family to him." She handed me the letters, and skipped back to the others.

Next up was a husband and wife. Both in tears "please Isabella, we beg of you to ask our daughter Rosalie for her forgiveness. If it hadn't of been for our greed she would never have had to go through all of that. Tell her we are sorry, and that Royce and his accomplices are in hell burning ten times worse than what she felt as she was turning. Please give her these letter's that say our words of soreness. Please we beg of you, to tell her we love her still." I accepted there letters. And they walked back to the group sobbing.

Suddenly, Elizabeth was walking forward. "Isabella, I want you to tell my son of everything we have talked about, give him this letter, it is from his father and me, also," she looked to her ring finger and pried the ring off. "Give this to him and tell him both his father and me give him permission." She signed looking to me. She gathered me in her arms and kissed me on the check. "Be careful my daughter. You will have man challenges, but you must pass all of them." She too walked back to the others now.  
God walked toward me again. "Isabella, my child, I also grant you the gift of bringing other's who need to see, to heaven with you, or bringing the dead to their loved ones. Isabella, you have great things ahead of you. Remember you are always loved."

Elizabeth called to me, "Isabella, this will hurt, you're falling back into your body, and be ready. I love you my daughter!" suddenly I was thrown back into my body on earth.

My eyes shot open, Edward, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett all stood around my bed.  
"Bella! Edward yelled joy evident in his voice. He rushed over to hug me, but when he went to hug me, I released the grip I had on everything on my hands, letters, pictures, medals, a ring, a cross, a dairy, and a letter from god. He looked to me and back to what was on my bed. That had just appeared in my hands out of nowhere.

"Bella what is all of this?" he asked. Suddenly someone spoke in my mind, Isabella, you have control over anything you need, ask me and it shall happen. Remember, my child you shall always be loved.  
All I could say, in my dazed, shocked, weirded out state was, "God and your families gave them to me. Carlisle your dad, Esme your son, Alice you sister, Rosalie your parents, Emmett your little sister, Jasper your father, Edward your mother, and for me a letter from God." They stared at me eyes' wide. And I stared right back.

**  
My god long long chapter, almost 2,000 words'. Very tired now. Well guess what this is the end! Might be an epilogue maybe, depends on reviews. I'll tell you in the epilogue if there is a sequel or not for the fact that idk if there will be enough reviews to encourage me to write a sequel.  
Very sorry id I offended anyone by putting god In my story. So ya. Hope you liked.  
Now let's see if you all can encourage me enough to write and epilogue and a sequel?  
Love you all!  
Sophie-la!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok so I have decided on an epilogue and a sequel. The sequel may be canceled or given to someone to help with. I am thinking of doing it with a co-writer. So if you want to do a story with me PM me. And give me an example paragraph of your writing using what you want to happen in the sequel. And I will soon pick, and if no one wants to co write with me then I won't write one, I just need someone to help me with it. Because I have such bad homework like to night, I had to write a 6,000 word essay for my language arts teacher and it is due the next day, with lots of other stuff, hence why I am skipped that day. So I am going to write as much as I can. So ya. Here is the last chapter in Broken angel. Hope you love it.**

ONE SECOND LATER

Everyone stared at me like I had three heads. I was the first to move after this information. I looked down at the things I had brought back with me, trying to decipher what each person had given me for everyone.

"Carlisle your father asked me to give you these and to tell you he is very proud." I paused as I handed him the things his father had given me. "Esme, I met your son. He grew into a handsome baby, he told me he loved you, and he watches after you every day, and he wanted me to give you this." I handed her the beautiful baby blue blanket I guessed Esme had made. She was in tears staring at the blanket.

"Rosalie, I'm sure you hate me for I ruined the way you had your family, but I also have a message for you. Your mother and father came to me, while I was in heaven, both so very depressed, for they think it is their entire fault for whatever happened to you. They both told me to tell you they love you, and to give you these letters." She stared at me, both glaring, and in awe. Slowly she reached out and grabbed the letters her parents had written. Snatching them from me as fast as possible.

"Alice, your sister, Cynthia Brandon, came to me for you. She told me she was why you couldn't remember. She begged of me to give you these to help you learn your past." Alice seemed to bounce even more excited than before, as I handed her the things her sister had wanted her to have.

"Jasper, I saw you father. He had me bring you his medals from the ward, and he wanted me to tell you he really did love you." I saw tears form in his eyes as I handed him his father's medals of Honor.

"Emmett, I never knew you had a little sister. She misses you, but she is glad you were out hunting that day for that day the Germans came and killed your mother, Father, Sister and Someone named Allan. She asked me kindly to give you this letter from your family. She also wanted to give you a hug. She and everyone miss you, and they are happy you got a second chance at life." As I handed the letters from Emmett's family to him he came and gave me a nice hug.

"Thank you Bella. This means so much to me. To all of us." They all nodded, agreeing.

"Edward, you'll never guess who had the same gift as I do now. Your birth mother. She is my guide, and angel. She watches you all the time, and was so glad when you found me, and found your soul mate. She told me that you are supposed to help me show the vampire race that there is hope, and unlike the volturi speak, god does care for them. She told me that one day I and you would be the king and queen of the vampire race." Edward and the entire family's eyes were flicking back and forth from me and Edward. Edward's face would have been red with anger. I didn't understand. His eyes held hate.

"Bella I am sorry but for us to be the king and queen of the vampire race you'd have to be a vampire, and I'm not damming you to this life!" he seethed.

"Well Edward you're just going to have to deal with it. I will follow my destiny no matter what your plans are, weather that means you with me, or me by my self. I'm sorry but I must do this as I am expected."

"NO!" Edward screeched, "You won't be damned to this life."

_Isabella, if he won't change you, the heaven's angels must. Darling, if he doesn't do it, he will be putting you in more pain, the heaven's angels must start by sending venom to your brain, and many don't survive. If he won't change you, or won't agree to it in the next minute or so, I will be forced to. Very sorry, dear.  
_

"Edward, you don't understand. If you don't agree to change me I could die. Your mother will be forced to put venom in my mind, and she has told me that many don't survive. You must decide now." it was only me and him in the room. He was staring into my eyes trying to make a decision.  
It was silent for a long while, before, _I'm very sorry my dear, time is up, and my son's decision stays the same_. I plead you to live, sorry Isabella. As she was taking I screamed, "Now Edward!" but he once again hesitated.

I knew it was soon to be here, and boy was I right. A great pain suddenly emerged from my mind, I screamed with the force of it. Sorry Isabella. Those words repeated over and over as I was submerged in blackness, even after, repeating, _sorry Isabella. Sorry Isabella. Sorry Isabella. Sorry Isabella. Sorry . . .  
_

**The end!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am sorry for this story to come to a close but this is actually the first story I have ever finished. Remember as I said before, I can and will cancel the sequel if need be, for reasons such as, no reviews, I want at least 300 please, one another of my stories I have over three hundred and only nine chapters, I know it is a lot to ask, but ya, no one wants to try co- authoring with me. (I am sorry sillymillie122 but I can't work with you because I don't want us fighting over what should happen and not be friends, and anyway your already my beta and get to read them before anyone else, what more do you need!.) If you want to do this story with me PM me. And give me an example paragraph of your writing using what you want to happen in the sequel. If no one responds then no one gets the sequel. Please I will only read PM's with the things I am asking for, if you are not a user on FF you can e-mail me at Red1Der1995 aim. com. That's without the spaces. Thank you very much. Remember 300!**

Love you all!

If you review more than twice, then I will give you a sneak peak of what I am planning in the sequel. These reviews must be signed, and if need you can go back to other chapters. The more **you review the more of a sneak peak you get.**

Here is the playlist for this story, only a few songs

Concrete angel- martina mcbride.  
I can't remember the name –savage garden  
the sound of names dropping- stretch arm strong  
Down and out –tantric  
until the day I die – story of the year.

Hope you liked it!

**300 reviews please!!!!!!!!**


	19. MUST READ HAS TO DO WITH THE SEQUAL

**OMG I am so sorry everyone! I have so much going on right now I am trying so hard to write but I only have 1 story update ready and its not the one you want the most. I am so sorry I am crying right now. **

**Ok so hears the deal, I have an ELA book report kinda like project due in a week that I'm not close to being finished, I have a SS project due tues when I get back to school and I have no possible idea on what I'm doing, I have my oratorical contest this month too and that has to be about 5 minutes and I have about 30 secs of it done. And it being Christmas I have been shopping, then I had to clea out my room trash half of my stuff witch took about 3 days to do plus another 2 to do my closet. On top of that one of my two best friends is no longer aloud to hang with me and the other of our three musketeers, just because we had so fun swming in the lake in our bra;s and underware, and that's had be really depressed. And I'm mad at the other friend in that group casue she slaped me hard yesterday. So ya. And last but no least my rents are asswholes and told me I'm so fat I need to go on a weightloss program, so now I'm on that. (HA! sillyMilly122 told ya) so ya that's whats been going on. **

**Ok so you have 2 choices of how you want me toget back on track. **

**Ok first: no Updates until February 21, 2009, but while you guy wait for them I shall be getting ahead on updates untill then. So I'll have about 4 to 6 updates ready to be posted. Then I will have regular updates once a week on Friday unless posed otherwise. **

**The second is : I update when I can, which I have no idea when I would kinda like it is now. **

**so you all chose. Please leave it in a review for me. this will be saying up so review on this telling me which one you want.**

**In other news the CO –author for Broken Angel's Sequel has been chosen and it is, drum roll please………………………………… Kellan-Should-Rule-The-World, we have been talking about what we want to happen in the sequel. Hopefully what we decide you all will like. **

**The last thing I have to say is, there is something I'd love and would make me hurry with an extra special update fir the readers choice of story is if one of you or many of you nominate me for the twilight awards. Many of you say I'm a good writer but I've never been nominated so maybe someone will this year. Remember special update for my readers choice of story if I get nominated. Don't nominate me if that's your only reason, if you think my stories are good enough to be nominated then nominated them. **

www[dot]twilightawards[dot]this-paradise[dot]com

**is the website. Thanks again, I am so sorry I am crying. Really please forgive me and just review 1 or 2 please! Thanks!**

**Sophie-LA**


	20. when what will be updated when?

Hey everyone! Its me! I'm just posting this to imform you of the update days for the rest of this month after I start up again.

Project Hope -21st 28th and the 7th

No one left to protect me no one left to care – 22nd 1st and 8th

The long awaited sequel of Broken Angel co written by Kellan-Should-rule-the-world -23rd 2nd and the 9th

Lost Love – 28th and the 7th

Your highness- 1st and the 8th

Once apon a friendship – 2nd and the 9th

Back Again – 7th

He may think this isn't his kid, but he's wrong – 8th

He's gone, She's Dead & pregnant and there in love – 9th

So that's the plan but I might put some stories in hituas for a while. Idk yet, I'll let you know! I'd also like to thank you all, it is because of you all that I won the oratorical or speec h giving contest, its thanks to you because you guys gave me the time I needed. Also the first week if updates is the week o the next level of copetion so please keep my winning in you prayers, it would inspire me ever so much! Thanks again.

Your favorite author,

Sophie-La


	21. REad this! Very Very important

This is an authors note sent to the following persons or person. Also I'd recommend all of my readers to read this for it has to do with you too.

The following people are,

Jay

Kabel

Gabrielle

FIRST OF ALL I WANT TO SAY FUCK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DO YOU REALLY THINK I'M SO STUPID THAT I WON'T RELIZE THAT UR ONE FUCKEN PERSON! HMM, WHEN THREE PEOPLE REVIEW SAYING MY SOTRIES SUCK IN LESS THAT 2 MINUTIES AWAY FROM EACHOTHER, ALL THREE TWO FUCK SCARED TO STAND UP THEMSELVES AND USE ANNOYMOS REVIEWING JUST TO PISS ME OFF, OF COURSE I'LL THINK ITS THREE DIFFERENT PEOPLE! I MEAN I'M IN ALL HONORS CLASSES AND AN AP COURSE NEXT YEAR I'M JUST THAT STIPID.

SECOND I WANT TO SAY, I AM STUPID. I AGREE, BUT GUESS WHAT I'M NOT SUPID ENOUGH TO DO ANYTHING MORE THAT SIT ON MY COPMPUTER FEELING THE NEED TO FUCK WITH SOMEONES CONFIDENCE. AT LEAST I'M NOT A WORTHLES PIECE OF TRASH SITTING THERE PROBABLY READING THIS NIGHT NOW!

THRID I'D LIKE TO SAY, LOOK AT MY REVEIWS! HMM! LOTS THERE! AND GUESS WHAT ONLY A SMALL FEW OF THEM ARE FROM PEOPLE LIKE YOU!

FOURTH, NO I DON'T HAVE DOWN SYNDROM AND IF YOUR INSSUATING THAT I WOULD HAVE TO HAVE DOWN SNYDROM TO WHRITE AS SUCKISH AS I DO THEN I GUESS YOU DO TO. AND EVERYONE READING THIS NOTE RIGHT NOW HAS IT TO. I HAVE FRIENDS WHO HAVE DOWN SYNDROM AND GUESS WHAT, THEY ARE ALL SMARTER THAN YOU!!!!!!!!!! THAT'S FOR DAMN SURE!

FIFTH, YES OF COUSRE I DROPED OUT IN KINDERGAUREN. HOW ABOUT YOU PRE-K? HAS TO BE SEEING HOW STUPID YOU ARE! AND LET ME GUESS YOU DON'T HAVE ONE HONORS OR HORIZENS CLASS AT ALL, NOR DO YOU PLAN OF MAKING A LIFE FORYOURSELF OTHER THAN SITTING ON YOU ASS REVIEWING JUST TO HURT PEOPLE

SIXTH, HOW MANY TIMES DOES IT TAKE FOR ME TO TELL YOU THAT I SUCK AT SPELLING?! DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU?!!?!!?!??? GRAMMAR AND SPELLING AREN'T MY THINGS SO DEAL WITH IT! CRY ME A FUCKEN RIVER AND BUILD A MOTHER FUCKEN BRIDGE AND GET OVER IT.

LAST BUT NOT LEAST, I WOULD SAY MORE BUT I JUST RELIZED YOU AND ANYONE LIKE YOU AREN'T WORTH MY AREN'T WORTH WRITING THIS MESSAGE!!!!!!!!!!

**Safe for others to read. If this ever happens again anonymous reviewing will be discontinued. ** Sophie-la


End file.
